List of Kongpanions
A list of all the Kongpanions that have been released. They can be used in a few games such as Sandbox Hero, and Curl Up And Fly. In the Sandbox Hero stats for each Kongpanion, the italicised stat is the stat available only if you have the shiny version of the Kongpanion. __TOC__ =2014= Kongbot ROBOT KONGREGATE Objectives: A Maintain, upgrade Kongregate B LASERS FROM EYES C Learn to love <3 *'Week:' Jan 13 - 19, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+217.43 HP, +7.50 ATK''' Kongbot.png|Kongbot Kongbot shiny.png|Kongbot Shiny ' Puff Catty CAT ANIMAL BLUE You've got to be kitten me! *'Week: Jan 20 - 26, 2014 *'''Sandbox Hero Stats: ''+0.48 HGT'', +12.50 ATK ' cat.png|Puff Catty cat shiny.png|Puff Catty Shiny ' Foxtrot FOX ANIMAL ORANGE Ring ding ding ding ding ding-ding *'Week: '''Jan 27 - Feb 2, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +144.96 HP, +0.89 RUN ' fox.png|Foxtrot fox shiny.png|Foxtrot Shiny ' Patty FOOD VEGAN 800 calories of happiness *'Week: '''Feb 3 - 9, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: ''+289.91 HP'', +0.95 HGT ' burger.png|Patty burger shiny.png|Patty Shiny ' Artie ORGAN LOVE BPM HOLIDAY Works out, loves the fresh air. Not a fan of Patty *'Week: '''Feb 10 - 16, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +0.22 RUN, +1.62 JMP ' heart.png|Artie heart shiny.png|Artie Shiny ' Cooper KONGDOG ANIMAL WHITE He's not sharing that ball. Don't terrier self up over it! *'''Week: Feb 17 - Feb 23, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.67 RUN, +1.43 HGT ' Cooper.png|Cooper Cooper shiny.png|Cooper Shiny ' Hogglesworth ANIMAL PIG Four legs good, zero legs better *'Week:' Feb 24 - March 2, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.43 HGT, +0.49 DSH ' Pig.png|Hogglesworth Pig shiny.png|Hogglesworth Shiny ' Raphanin VEGETABLE LOW CALORIE ROOT FOOD He's a rad...ish *'Week:' March 2 - March 8, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.22 RUN, +2.38 HGT ' Radish.png|Raphanin Radish shiny.png|Raphanin Shiny ' Joemeleon ANIMAL REPTILE GREEN NOT VEGAN Eats with a fork and doesn't like cake *'Week:' March 9 - March 15, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.90 HGT, +0.65 JMP ' Chameleon.png|Joemeleon Chameleon shiny.png|Joemeleon Shiny ' Clover PLANT LUCKY GREEN HOLIDAY She's like one in ten thousand! *'Week:' March 16 - March 22, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.97 JMP, +7.50 ATK ' Clover.png|Clover Clover shiny.png|Clover Shiny ' Tusks ANIMAL BROWN WOOLY Five-time long jump world champion *'Week:' March 23 - March 30, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.16 DSH, +1.12 RUN ' Mammoth.png|Tusks Mammoth shiny.png|Tusks Shiny ' Lance ANIMAL NARWHAL BLUE OCEAN Smites all evil with his horn of smiting *'Week:' March 31 - April 6, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.43 HGT, +7.50 ATK ' Narwhal.png|Lance Narwhal shiny.png|Lance Shiny ' Nikhil ANIMAL PURPLE ENDANGERED Eats bamboo. Helps manage the community at Kongregate *'Week:' April 7 - April 13, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+10.00 ATK, +0.32 DSH ' Panda.png|Nikhil Panda shiny.png|Nikhil Shiny ' Dharma ZEN RED JAPAN Don't tell him about New Years *'Week:' April 14 - April 20, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.43 HGT, +0.97 JMP ' Daruma.png|Dharma Daruma shiny.png|Dharma Shiny ' Jelly ANIMAL OCEAN PINK TENTACLES Floats around in the ocean... you know, jellyfish stuff *'Week:' April 21 - April 27, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +289.91 HP ' Jelly.png|Jelly Jelly shiny.png|Jelly Shiny ' Jack ANIMAL BIRD BROWN He's not going to sparrow us from a bad joke *'Week:' April 28 - May 4, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.97 JMP, +0.67 RUN ' Bird.png|Jack Bird shiny.png|Jack Shiny ' Angler ANIMAL OCEAN BLUE Always sees things on the bright side *'Week:' May 5 - May 11, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+2.50 ATK, +1.12 RUN ' Angler.png|Angler Angler shiny.png|Angler Shiny ' Walter ANIMAL BIRD CROW BLACK Cawwwwwww! *'Week:' May 12 - May 18, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.90 HGT, +144.96 HP ' crow.png|Walter crow_shiny.png|Walter Shiny ' Cogs INDUSTRIAL GREY Spinning around really grinds his gears *'Week:' May 19 - May 25, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +1.90 HGT ' cogs.png|Cogs cogs_shiny.png|Cogs Shiny ' Mike ANIMAL BROWN BEAR He's a big fuzzy, huggable, loveable bear, please hug him *'Week:' May 26 - June 1, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+217.43 HP, +0.97 JMP ' Bear.png|Mike Bear shiny.png|Mike Shiny ' Salty FOOD YELLOW CRACKER Drinks plenty of water, always be hydrated! *'Week:' June 2 - June 8, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +0.65 DSH ' Saltine.png|Salty Saltine shiny.png|Salty Shiny ' Shelldon ANIMAL TURTLE GREEN Was randomly selected to take a brief five-minute survey *'Week:' June 9 - June 15, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.49 DSH, +0.67 RUN ' Turtle.png|Shelldon Turtle shiny.png|Shelldon Shiny ' Emma ANIMAL KONGDOG GOLD Ridiculously excited to sea you *'Week:' June 16 - June 22, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.90 HGT, +0.65 JMP ' Emma.png|Emma Emma shiny.png|Emma Shiny ' Sweets ANIMAL HONEY BADGER BLUE Really could not care less *'Week:' June 23 - June 29, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +1.30 JMP ' Honeybadger.png|Sweets Honeybadger shiny.png|Sweets Shiny ' Mozzarella ANIMAL KONGDOG WHITE Cheese dog supreme to the extreme *'Week:' June 30 - July 6, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +0.65 DSH ' Moz.png|Mozzarella Moz shiny.png|Mozzarella Shiny ' Kitmera ANIMAL KONGCAT BROWN A purrfect trifecta *'Week:' July 7 - July 13, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.32 JMP, +362.39 HP ' Chimera.png|Kitmera Chimera shiny.png|Kitmera Shiny ' Curls ANIMAL ARMADILLO BROWN She looks like a croissant but don't eat her! *'Week:' July 14 - July 20, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.22 RUN, +0.81 DSH ' armadillo.png|Curls armadillo_shiny.png|Curls Shiny ' Prickles ANIMAL HEDGEHOG PURPLE Has successfully ravaged four victory gardens today *'Week:' July 21 - July 27, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+10.00 ATK, +0.45 RUN ' Hedgehog.png|Prickles hedgehog_shiny.png|Prickles Shiny ' Carross VEGETABLE VITAMIN A FIBER ORANGE Triple threat of Vitamin A *'Week:' July 28 - August 3, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' carrots.png|Carross carrots shiny.png|Carross Shiny ' Caroline ANIMAL BIRD OWL BROWN Doesn't give a hoot *'Week:' August 4 - August 10, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' owl.png|Caroline owl shiny.png|Caroline Shiny ' Finneus ANIMAL SHARK OCEAN BLUE Don't worry kids, he's pescatarian *'Week: August 11 - August 17, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' shark.png|Finneus shark shiny.png|Finneus Shiny ' Lallama ANIMAL LLAMA BROWN Not angry, just very disappointed *'Week:' August 18 - August 24, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' llama.png|Lallama llama shiny.png|Lallama Shiny ' Starsky PIZZA FLEXITARIAN YELLOW P-I-Z-Z-A *'Week: August 25 - August 31, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' pizza.png|Starsky pizza shiny.png|Starsky Shiny ' Gesundheit ANIMAL FUGU PURPLE POISONOUS Will sneeze if provoked *'Week:' September 1 - September 7, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' blowfish.png|Gesundheit blowfish shiny.png|Gesundheit Shiny ' Tricky ANIMAL GUINEA PIG ORANGE A guinea pig... or a really tiny capybara *'Week: September 8 - September 14, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' guineapig.png|Tricky guineapig shiny.png|Tricky Shiny ' Oona ANIMAL KONGDOG BLUE Graduated pirate school with high seas *'Week:' September 15 - September 21, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' oona.png|Oona oona shiny.png|Oona Shiny ' Greg ANIMAL GIRAFFE GREGGLES YELLOW A giraffe before it was cool *'Week: September 22 - September 28, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' giraffe.png|Greg giraffe shiny.png|Greg Shiny ' Tater ANIMAL KONGDOG BROWN Tater's mail delivery, at your service! *'Week:' September 29 - October 5, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' Tater.png|Tater Tater shiny.png|Tater Shiny ' Dropbear ANIMAL KOALA BLUE Australia's most deadly creature *'Week: October 6 - October 12, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' koala.png|Dropbear koala shiny.png|Dropbear Shiny ' Stormy WEATHER WHITE CLOUDY Stratocumulus at best *'Week:' October 13 - October 19, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' cloud.png|Stormy cloud shiny.png|Stormy Shiny ' Polter Geist SPOOKY WHITE HOLIDAY Always a haunt and a smile *'Week: October 20 - October 26, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' ghost.png|Polter Geist ghost shiny.png|Polter Geist Shiny ' Heather VEGETABLE ORANGE PUMPKIN HOLIDAY Carved to scary perfection *'Week:' October 27 - November 2, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' pumpkin.png|Heather pumpkin shiny.png|Heather Shiny ' Tim ANIMAL MOOSE BROWN FOREST Searching for true love *'Week: November 3 - November 9, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' moose.png|Tim moose shiny.png|Tim Shiny ' Eeeeeeeeeee ANIMAL DOLPHIN BLUE Ack-ay ack-ay ack-ay! Eeeeeeeeee *splash!* *'Week:' November 10 - November 16, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' dolphin.png|Eeeeeeeeeee dolphin shiny.png|Eeeeeeeeeee Shiny ' Sketch PENCIL RED OFFICE Really draws the line on puns *'Week: November 17 - November 23, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' pencil.png|Sketch pencil shiny.png|Sketch Shiny ' Gobbler ANIMAL TURKEY BROWN HOLIDAY Always takes his vacation during November *'Week:' November 24 - November 30, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' turkey.png|Gobbler turkey shiny.png|Gobbler Shiny ' Saturn PLANET CELESTIAL ORANGE Orbitting the sun at a mere 21,637 miles per hour *'Week: December 1 - December 7, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' planet.png|Saturn planet shiny.png|Saturn Shiny ' Nola ANIMAL KONGDOG WHITE Have no fear, Nola is here! *'Week:' December 8 - December 14, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' Nola.png|Nola Nola shiny.png|Nola Shiny ' Flurry SNOW WHITE HOLIDAY A cold-hearted forest dweller *'Week: December 15 - December 21, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' snowman.png|Flurry snowman shiny.png|Flurry Shiny ' Doug PLANT TREE HOLIDAY GREEN OMNIVORE The happiest tree you'll ever meet *'Week:' December 22 - December 28, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' xmastree.png|Doug xmastree shiny.png|Doug Shiny ' Bruno ANIMAL YETI LEGENDARY WHITE A cold-weather yeti with a warm heart *'Week: December 29, 2014 - January 4, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' yeti.png|Bruno yeti shiny.png|Bruno Shiny ' =2015= Frets RED MUSICAL INSTRUMENT No amps, all acoustic *'Week:' January 5 - January 11, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' Guitar.png|Frets Guitar shiny.png|Shiny Frets ' Iam WALRUS BROWN ANIMAL Mayor of blubber *'Week: January 12 - January 18, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' walrus_converted.png|Iam walrus_shiny_converted.png|Iam Shiny ' Curdis WHITE TOFU PALEO He is just full of beans *'Week:' January 19 - January 25, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' tofu.png|Curdis tofu_shiny_converted.png|Curtis Shiny ' Betsy SPIDER BLACK INSECT ANIMAL Lost some legs getting swept down the water spout *'Week: January 26 - February 1, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' spider_converted.png|Betsy spider_shiny_converted.png|Betsy Shiny ' Cinnamon SUGAR GLIDER GREY MARSUPIAL Seriously not a flying squirrel but seriously a flying possum *'Week:' February 2 - February 8, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' sugarglider_converted.png|Cinnamon sugarglider_shiny_converted.png|Cinnamon Shiny ' Frank And Furter FOOD PINK HOT DOG KOSHER They thought they brought better but instead bratwurst *'Week: February 9 - February 15, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' hotdog_converted.png|Frank And Furter hotdog_shiny_converted.png|Frank and Furter Shiny ' Cactus Evergreen CACTUS GREEN PLANT DO NOT TOUCH My lark flew away due to gale force winds *'Week:' February 16 - February 22, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' cactus_converted.png|Cactus Evergreen cactus_shiny_converted.png|Cactus Evergreen Shiny ' Cecil ANIMAL PLATYPUS QUACK BROWN Has a bill to spare *'Week: February 23 - March 1, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' platypus_converted.png|Cecil platypus_shiny_converted.png|Cecil Shiny ' Jumbo SHRIMP ANIMAL PINK SHELLFISH It has a face but no head! *'Week:' March 2 - March 8, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' shrimp_converted.png|Jumbo shrimp_shiny_converted.png|Jumbo Shiny ' Anferny PLANT BUSH NOT A FERN GREEN Has the nicest socks you'll ever see *'Week: March 9 - March 15, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' fern_converted.png|Anferny fern_shiny_converted.png|Anferny Shiny ' Suds SHEEP SEAL WHITE ANIMAL Do not shear Suds totally not a sheep do not shear *'Week:' March 16 - March 22, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' seal_converted.png|Suds seal_shiny_converted.png|Suds Shiny ' Elephancy ELEPHANT RAVER ANIMAL GREY Hella fancy *'Week: March 23 - March 29, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' elephant_converted.png|Elephancy elephant_shiny_converted.png|Elephancy Shiny ' Samantha KONGDOG BROWN ANIMAL WOOF Belly rubs forever and ever and ever *'Week:' March 30 - April 5, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' sammy_converted.png|Samantha sammy_shiny_converted.png|Samantha Shiny ' Bill PUFFIN BLUE BIRD ANIMAL Blue puffin or nuffin *'Week: April 6 - April 12, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' Puffin_converted.png|Bill puffin_shiny_converted.png|Bill Shiny ' Geneva CHEESE YELLOW HOLEY DAIRY Someone took a bite out of him and I BET IT WAS SAMANTHA *'Week:' April 13 - April 19, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' Cheese_converted.png|Geneva cheese_shiny_converted.png|Geneva Shiny ' Jerbo ANIMAL PURPLE JERBOA BOUNCY Hop hop hop hop hop hop hop *'Week: April 20 - April 26, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' kangaroomouse2_converted.png|Jerbo kangaroomouse2_shiny_converted.png|Jerbo ' Narco Pollo ANIMAL YELLOW CHICKEN BIRD BOCKBOCKBOCK ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... cheep *'Week:' April 27 - May 3, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' chick_converted.png|Narco Pollo chick_shiny_converted.png|Narco Pollo Shiny ' Jimp ANIMAL BLUE PENGUIN Penguinz it up! *'Week: May 4 - May 10, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' penguin_converted.png|Jimp penguin_shiny_converted.png|Jimp Shiny ' Steve BURRITO FOOD YELLOW CALORIES The origin of Steve will be forever a mystery (60614) *'Week:' May 11 - May 17, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' taco_converted.png|Steve taco_shiny_converted.png|Steve Shiny ' Cuttles ANIMAL BLUE CUTTLEFISH OCEAN The cutest little tentacles to eat you with *'Week: May 18 - May 24, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' cuttlefish_converted.png|Cuttles cuttlefish_shiny_converted.png|Cuttles Shiny ' Arnold BALL WHITE SOCCER SPORTSBALL They see me rollin', they kickin' *'Week:' May 25 - May 31, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' soccerball_converted.png|Arnold soccerball_shiny_converted.png|Arnold Shiny ' Sheila and Marcy KANGAROO BROWN ANIMAL MARSUPIAL A couple of Kongaroos abound *'Week: June 1 - June 7, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' kangaroo_converted.png|Sheila and Marcy kangaroo_shiny_converted.png|Sheila and Marcy Shiny ' Colonel Cobb CORN YELLOW VEGETABLE UNICORN Nothing but corny jokes. Aww shucks! *'Week:' June 8 - June 14, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' corn_converted.png|Colonel Cobb corn_shiny_converted.png|Colonel Cobb Shiny ' K-Tai MOBILE ORANGE MOSHI MOSHI Moshi moshi! *'Week: June 15 - June 21, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' smarty_converted.png|K-Tai smarty_shiny_converted.png|K-Tai Shiny ' Monty FRUIT PINEAPPLE BROWN Most definitely not into yoga. *'Week:' June 22 - June 28, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' pineapple_converted.png|Monty pineapple_shiny_converted.png|Monty Shiny ' Bones DRAGON GREEN ANIMAL Don't get him going on puns he'll just dragon and on *'Week: June 29 - July 5, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' dragon_converted.png|Bones dragon_shiny_converted.png|Bones Shiny ' Kelvin ORANGE CELESTIAL PLANET He's so hot right now *'Week:' July 6 - July 12, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' sun_converted.png|Kelvin sun_shiny_converted.png|Kelvin Shiny ' Mimique BROWN LOOT BOX Has a rich personality *'Week: July 13 - July 19, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' treasurechest_converted.png|Mimique treasurechest_shiny_converted.png|Mimique Shiny ' Pokey TOTALLY A ZEBRA STRIPES PURPLE OMNIVORE A beautiful horse with stripes totally not a zebra *'Week:' July 20 - July 26, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' zebra_converted.png|Pokey zebra_shiny_converted.png|Pokey Shiny ' Migraine WATERMELON GREEN FRUIT SEEDLESS It has a splitting headache *'Week: July 27 - August 2, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' watermelon_converted.png|Migraine watermelon_shiny_converted.png|Migraine Shiny ' Massive MONSTER WHITE HAPPY He's a big happy massive monster and eats only spoiled children *'Week:' August 3 - August 9, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' massivemonster_converted.png|Massive massivemonster_shiny_converted.png|Massive Shiny ' Haans AVOCADO GREEN FRUIT GUACAMOLE You know that's extra, right? *'Week: August 10 - August 16, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' avocado_converted.png|Haans avocado_shiny_converted.png|Haans Shiny ' Tickles SQUIRREL ORANGE RODENT Aww nuts! *'Week:' August 17 - August 23, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' squirrel_converted.png|Tickles Squirrel shiny converted.png|Tickles Shiny ' Dottie INSECT RED LADYBUG No legs no legs no legs no legs *'Week: August 24 - August 30, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' ladybug_converted.png|Dottie Ladybug shiny converted.png|Dottie Shiny ' Dingle and Hopper AIRPLANE CUTLERY GREY METAL Silverware pair to the stars *'Week:' August 31 - September 6, 2015 ' Dingle and Hopper.png|Dingle and Hopper Dingle and Hopper shiny.png|Dingle and Hopper Shiny ' Bleu CHEESE BLUE ANIMAL COW Not in the moooood for your bull ' Cow.png|Bleu Cow shiny.png|Bleu Shiny ' Chairizard CHAIR FIRE PURPLE OFFICE FURNITURE Chairizard is so hot right now *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Chairizard.png|Charizard Chairizard shiny.png|Chairizard Shiny ' Strawberry DINOSAUR RED EXTINCT Too much time at the gym and is now a little dino sore *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Strawberry.png|Strawberry Strawberry shiny.png|Strawberry Shiny ' Carle BUTTERFLY PINK INSECT HERBIVORE Hatching from his cocoon, he turned over a new leaf *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Carle.png|Carle Carle shiny.png|Carle Shiny ' Huthut BROWN BALL FOOTBALL SPORTS Oh the grid irony *'Week:' October 05 - October 11, 2015 ' Huthut.png|Huthut Huthut shiny.png|Huthut Shiny ' Totes GOAT GREY ANIMAL MYSTERIOUS LEGS We're gonna need a bigger goat *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Totes.png|Totes Totes shiny.png|Totes Shiny ' Andrew HALLOWEEN HOLIDAY PURPLE SCARY So grim. So cold. *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Andrew.png|Andrew Andrew shiny.png|Andrew Shiny ' Oscarbot ROBOT NOT HUMAN SERIOUSLY A ROBOT SILVER METAL 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110000 *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Oscarbot.png|Oscarbot Oscarbot shiny.png|Oscarbot Shiny ' Kokak FROG BLUE AMPHIBIAN MOSSYSTUMP Bee Tee Dubs *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Kokak.png|Kokak Kokak shiny.png|Kokak Shiny ' Lambo SHEEP PINK HAPPY BAHHHHH The largest hunk of fluff in the galaxy *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' lambo.png|Lambo lambo shiny.png|Lambo Shiny ' Cubert SQUARE CUBE RAINBOW TOY There for you through every twist and turn *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' cubert.png|Cubert cubert shiny.png|Cubert Shiny ' Donks DONKEY BLUE SASSY This is how we do it *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Donks.png|Donks Donks shiny.png|Donks Shiny ' Ms. Cake CAKE FOOD DESSERT GOLDEN BROWN Make no mistake, I'm not a pie, I'm a cake *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Ms. Cake.png|Ms. Cake Ms. Cake shiny.png|Ms. Cake Shiny ' kAungbot KONGBOT ROBOT BLEEP BLOOP GREY 100th Kongpanion! Kongbot gets a blinged out return! *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' kAungbot.png|kAungbot kAungbot shiny.png|kAungbot Shiny ' James EARTHWORM PINK BUG DIRT EATER Hooked on phonics and now reading at a 4th grade level *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' James.png|James James shiny.png|James Shiny ' Missy Toe GREEN PLANT HOLIDAY CHRISTMAS Uncomfortable with PDA and getting stuck in doorways *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Missy Toe.png|Missy Toe Missy Toe shiny.png|Missy Toe Shiny ' Orbit ROCKET RED SPACE TRANSPORTATION Really need to space out our puns here *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Orbit.png|Orbit Orbit shiny.png|Orbit Shiny ' =2016= Orizuru CRANE WHITE BIRD PAPER The luckiest of the thousand in her family *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Orizuru.png|Orizuru Orizuru shiny.png|Orizuru ' U+2744 SNOW BLUE SKY DANDRUFF Thinks everyone is a unique unicode snowflake *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' U+2744.png|U+2744 U+2744 shiny.png|U+2744 shiny ' Korrigate BROWN CARDBOARD OMNIVORE EXPRESS Palette friendly friend perfect for the long haul *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Korrigate.png|Korrigate Korrigate shiny.png|Korrigate Shiny ' Grumpers DUCK SASSY YELLOW ANGRY Anaheim sure I'll waddle up with some mighty fowl duck puns to fight the bill *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Grumpers.png|Grumpers Grumpers shiny.png|Grumpers Shiny ' Leeroll Breadkins BREAD STARCHY BUN BROWN A real pain in the buns *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Leeroll Breadkins.png|Leeroll Breadkins Leeroll Breadkins shiny.png|Leeroll Breadkins ' Chuck VEGAN TOFU BONE-IN PINK FOOD aHR0cDovL3d3dy5rb 25ncmVnYXRlLmNvbS9nYW 1lcy9GdW5CeUpvaG4vc3BhY2UtaGFt *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Chuck.png|Chuck Chuck shiny.png|Chuck Shiny ' Tigre TIGRE ORANGE CAT MEOW He's the cats pajamas *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Tigre.png|Tigre Tigre shiny.png|Tigre Shiny ' Josephine CUP WHITE CAFFEINE COFFEE BEVERAGE 'Two sugars, one cream. Stirred, not shaken' *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Josephine.png|Josephine Josephine shiny.png|Josephine Shiny ' Hugh MANATEE BLUE ANIMAL OCEAN Blubbertown USA *'Week:' February 29 - March 6, 2016 ' Hugh.png|Hugh Hugh shiny.png|Hugh Shiny ' Lumpy CAMEL ORANGE CRACKER HUMP Hi I'm Limpy we're going to be friends forever *'Week:' March 7 - March 13, 2016 ' Lumpy.png|Lumpy Lumpy shiny.png|Lumpy Shiny ' Félicette CAT ORANGE MEOW FISHBOWL Even falling 5 miles towards earth at thousands of miles an hour, a cat can land on her feet *'Week:' March 14 - March 20, 2016 ' Félicette.png|Félicette Félicette shiny.png|Félicette Shiny ' Inkbeard OCTOPUS PINK PIRATE If he's going to rule the seven seas he better get kraken *'Week:' March 21 - March 27, 2016 ' Inkbeards.png|Inkbeard Inkbeard shiny.png|Inkbeard Shiny ' Mouser BLUE ANIMAL RODENT CUTE King of the mice, and generally a pest *'Week:' March 28- April 4, 2016 ' Mouser.png|Mouser Mouser shiny.png|Mouser Shiny ' Shady UMBRELLA RAINBOW SUNGLASSES COOL Definitely not a parasol. Definitely not a lot of things *'Week:' April 5 - April 11, 2016 ' Blargh.png|Shady Blargh shiny.png|Shady Shiny ' Peggy Sue PEGASUS WHITE ANIMAL MYTHICAL My heart neighs for you *'Week:' ' Pegasus.png|Peggy Sue Pegasus shiny.png|Peggy Sue Shiny ' Tonks RAMEN BOWL RED FOOD This is how we redo it *'Week:' April 18 - April 24, 2016 ' Ramen.png|Tonks Ramen shiny.png|Tonks Shiny ' Java the hog PIG PINK TEACUP TINY ka cheesa crispa Lambo? *'Week:' April 25 - May 1, 2016 ' Teapig.png|Java the hog Teapig shiny.png|Java the hog Shiny ' Jack the Unflappable PANCAKE DOUGH BROWN BREAKFAST Chock full of gluteny goodness *'Week:' May 2 - May 8, 2016 ' Pancakes.png|Name of normal Pancakes shiny.png| Shiny ' Badger BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER SNAKE GREEN ANIMAL loves mushrooms *'Week:' May 9 - May 15, 2016 ' Snake.png|Badger Snake shiny.png|Badger Shiny ' Toney NOTE PURPLE MUSIC EIGHTH Noteworthy *'Week:' May 16 - May 22, 2016 ' Musicnote.png|Toney Musicnote shiny.png|Toney Shiny ' Pops BEACH BALL GREEN SUMMER REVAMPED Full of hot air *'Week:' May 23 - May 29, 2016 ' Beachball.png|Pops Beachball shiny.png|Pops Shiny ' Scoop ICE CREAM DAIRY FOOD BROWN There it is *'Week:' May 30 - June 5, 2016 ' Icecream.png|Scoop Icecream shiny.png|Scoop Shiny ' Solar bear POLAR WHITE BEAR ANIMAL Snow bear from the South Pole *'Week:' June 6 - June 12, 2016 ' Polarbear.png|Solar bear Polarbear shiny.png|Solar bear Shiny ' Tubs KONGDOG BLACK WEIRD SOCK ANIMAL Really likes tubing and pair programming *'Week:' June 13- June 19, 2016 ' Tubs1.png|Tubs Tubs shiny.png|Tubs Shiny ' Leonarto PICTURE PAINTING WOOD BROWN My eyes are down here ' Painting.png|Leonarto Painting shiny.png|Leonarto Shiny ' Gem Greer GEM PURPLE ROCK MOHS10 A diamond in the rough ' Gem.png|Gem Greer Gem shiny.png|Gem Greer Shiny ' Croc Monsieur ALLIGATOR GREEN ANIMAL HAPPY Tastes like chicken ' Crocodile.png|Name of normal Crocodile shiny.png| Shiny ' Chase TORNADO CLOCKWISE WHITE WEATHER Picks up friends everywhere it goes ' Tornado.png|Chase Tornado shiny.png|Chase Shiny ' Dad Yolk EGG YOLK WHITE PROTEIN Narco Pollo Jr ' Egg.png|Dad Yolk Egg shiny.png|Dad Yolk Shiny ' Bons TREE POT RED PLANT The littlest happy tree ' Bonsai.png|Bons Bonsai shiny.png|Bons Shiny ' Bella DOG PINK STINK PANTS CUDDLES Has a big head that has broken a computer ' Bella.png|Bella Bella shiny.png|Bella Shiny ' Rollie ROLYPOLY GREY ANIMAL INSECT Sometimes called a potato bug ' Rolypoly.png|Rollie Rolypoly shiny.png|Rollie Shiny ' Irwin HOT SAUCE FOOD SPICY RED Chili peppers, distilled vinegar, garlic, sugar, and salt ' Hotsauce.png|Irwin Hotsauce shiny.png|Irwin Shiny ' Kiwi Bob KIWI BROWN ANIMAL NOTAFRUIT Hangs out at The Boardwalk ' Kiwi.png|Kiwi Bob Kiwi shiny.png|Kiwi Bob Shiny ' Perry SWORD WEAPON GREY Smelted and dealt it Hangs out at The Boardwalk ' Sword.png|Perry Sword shiny.png|Perry Shiny ' Sandy BIRD QUETZAL GREEN ANIMAL She quetzal the attention wherever she goes ' Quetzal.png|Sandy Quetzal shiny.png|Sandy Shiny ' Scout RED, ARMY KNIFE, METAL, TOOL He does it all ' Swissarmyknife.png|Scout Swissarmyknife shiny.png|Scout Shiny ' Dognilo HOT DOG, DOG, RED, FOOD A hot dog dog. ' Hotdogdog.png|Dognilo Hotdogdog shiny.png|Dognilo Shiny ' Ziggy GALAXY, SPACE, PURPLE, BARRED SPIRAL Plays with frets. ' Galaxy.png|Ziggy Galaxy shiny.png|Ziggy Shiny ' Gunther KONGCATS, MEOW, GREY, ANIMAL King of the cats. ' Gunther.png|Gunther Gunther shiny.png|Gunther Shiny ' Hoagie YELLOW, SUBMARINE, TRANSPORTATION, SONAR Can't even fathom. ' Sub.png|Hoagie Sub shiny.png|Hoagie Shiny ' Slippy SOAP, PINK, ANTIBACTERIAL Do a bar-rel roll. Buds with Suds. ' Soap.png|Slippy Soap shiny.png|Slippy Shiny ' Honks LOUD, GOLD, NARCISSISTIC, BRASS Better than Tonks or Donks. ' Honks.png|Honks Honks shiny.png|Honks Shiny ' Plum BAT, HOLIDAY, PURPLE Daphne says batsy. Like Betsy, but a bat. ' Bat.png|Plum Bat shiny.png|Plum Shiny ' Brutus Jr. POISONOUS, GREEN, NUT, SPIKEY Could have been Conks, but we have self control. ' Conker.png|Brutus Jr. Conker shiny.png|Brutus Jr. Shiny ' Antsy ANT, KONGPANION, RED, JOHNPANION Your new best friend. ' Johnant.png|Antsy Johnant shiny.png|Antsy Shiny ' Antsier ANT, KONGPANION, RED, JOHNPANION Antsy is evolving...!? ' Antsier.png|Antsier Antsier shiny.png|Antsier Shiny ' Antony ANT, KONGPANION, RED, FINALFORM Antsy will be back when you least expect it ' Ant.png|Antony Ant shiny.png|Antony Shiny ' Scott HOLES BLUE KITCHEN CHEESE Shredding it up ' Grater.png|Scott Grater shiny.png|Scott Shiny ' Eric CATERPILLAR, INSECT, GREEN, HAPPY Sort of thirsty ' Caterpillar.png|Eric Caterpillar shiny.png|Eric Shiny ' Lil' Buster PINK PILLOW COMFORTABLE Filled with raw emotion ' Pillow.png|Lil' Buster Pillow shiny.png|Lil' Buster Shiny ' Pip CHESS PIECE WHITE HORSE NEIGH One step forward and two steps left ' Chesspiece.png|Pip Chesspiece shiny.png|Pip Shiny ' Sov HOLIDAY TOP BLUE SLEEPY Just keep spinning ' Dreidel.png|Sov Dreidel shiny.png|Sov Shiny ' MMXVI 2016 HAPPY NEW YEAR EXPLOSION UGH Pretty much a dumpster fire ' Explosion.png|MMXVI Explosion shiny.png|MMXVI Shiny ' =2017= Petey STARFISH YELLOW ANIMAL OCEAN No this is Petey ' Starfish.png|Petey Starfish shiny.png|Petey Shiny ' Jill FLAMINGO PINK BIRD ANIMAL Legs on backwards legs on backwards legs on backwards ' Flamingo.png|Jill Flamingo shiny.png|Jill Shiny ' Jules and Verne TRAVEL GREEN BALLOON GASSY They have their ups and downs ' Hotairballoon.png|Jules and Verne Hotairballoon shiny.png|Jules and Verne Shiny ' Coconilo COCONUT BROWN REFRESHING TROPICAL The strut. The chill. The legend. ' Cocktail.png|Coconilo Cocktail shiny.png|Coconilo Shiny ' Nikolai BUMBLEBEE YELLOW INSECT CAGE Run and hive ' Julian.png|Nikolai Julian shiny.png|Nikolai Shiny ' Lemmy CARD WHITE SPADE ANGRY THE ACE OF SPADES ' Card.png|Lemmy Card shiny.png|Lemmy Shiny ' #FF68B6 PAINT CONSTRUCTION PINK EGGSHELL Here's a primer: I'm glossy ' Paintbucket.png|#FF68B6 Paintbucket shiny.png|#FF68B6 Shiny ' Johnny FISH VAIN BLUE ANIMAL Wanna see me flap my fin really fast? ' Tropicalfish.png|Johnny Tropicalfish shiny.png|Johnny Shiny ' Jazzy and Jeff BOOMBOX MUSIC GREY MACHINE He's the DJ, I'm the Rapper ' BoomboxNmic.png|Jazzy and Jeff BoomboxNmic shiny.png|Jazzy and Jeff Shiny ' Elizabeth LEMON YELLOW FRUIT EDIBLE Don't be cry ' Lemon.png|Elizabeth Lemon shiny.png|Elizabeth Shiny ' Lil' Halp GREEN ANIMAL TURTLE HELP But you're not helping ' Halp.png|Lil' Halp Halp shiny.png|Lil' Halp Shiny ' Taro BROWN ANIMAL HAMSTER DANCE Loves to 1qN72LEQnaU and be pancake thin ' Hamster.png|Taro Hamster shiny.png|Taro Shiny ' Michel BANANA YELLOW FRUIT COOL I'm not gros, I've got a peel ' Banana.png|Michel Banana shiny.png|Michel Shiny ' Duncan DONUT PINK FOOD SPRINKLES Glazed and confused ' Donut.png|Duncan Donut shiny.png|Duncan shiny ' Nom Chompsky CHOCOLATE PURPLE FOOD EGG Foiled again ' Easteregg.png|Nom Chompsky Easteregg shiny.png|Nom Chompsky Shiny ' Avi and Avilin BUNNIES ORANGE BLUE HOLY2334 Bunbuns forever! ' Bunnies.png|Avi and Avilin Bunnies shiny.png|Avi and Avilin Shiny ' Mel TYPEWRITER RED CLICK CLACK OLD SCHOOL She has a type ' Typewriter.png|Mel Typewriter shiny.png|Mel shiny ' Usane LIGHTNING YELLOW ANGRY ELECTRIC Can strike at speeds up to 44.72 km/h ' Bolt.png|Usane Bolt shiny.png|Usane ' Envie and Bill RED OH NO LOVE PAPER She tried to express her feelings, but he wouldn't letter. ' Bill.png|Envie and Bill Bill shiny.png|Envie and Bill Shiny ' Wiggles CORGI DOG BROWN FLOOF Is a down-to-earth dog, not a FlyingCat ' Corgi.png|Wiggles Corgi shiny.png|Wiggles Shiny ' Lilithium BATTERY BLACK ELECTRIC IN CHARGE I've got mAh ion you ' Battery.png|Lilithium Battery shiny.png|Lilithium Shiny ' Allen WRENCH BLUE STEEL TOOL My name must be driving you nuts ' Wrench.png|Allen Wrench shiny.png|Allen Shiny ' Claude TASMANIAN DEVIL ANIMAL GRAY BITEY tas666 is the mark of this beast! ' Tasmaniandevil.png|Claude Tasmaniandevil shiny.png|Claude Shiny ' Gilbert RAINBOW COLORFUL PROUD RESPECT Gilbert is proud of you, no matter who you are ' Rainbow.png|Gilbert Rainbow shiny.png|Gilbert Shiny ' Engelbird GREEN BIRD ANIMAL SWEET Of Hummerdinck, King of Trochilidae and Protector of the Nectar Uncle S.A.M. FIREWORKS RED CELEBRATION KABOOM He's been Roman the skies for 1776 years Ragnar BEARD RED SUPPORT STRONG The finest Viking's beard, fierce on the outside, kind on the inside Marina SHELLFISH PURPLE PEARL ANIMAL Harbors a boatload of love Tyson ANIMAL GRAY PIGEON ROCK DOVE Always plays it coo'. ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ Robert BOMB BLUE FRAGGER FUSE Big boom, big badaboom! Victor BLUE ICE CHILL FOUR Loves tea, vanilla, katsu, and geometry Earl BLUE LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT STOUT Move oolong, nothing to tea here Gizmo WHITE KONGDOG ANIMAL ROUND His favorite command is roll over Sasha WHITE SUSHI FOOD JAPAN Kelp rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' Tom RED DRUM MUSICAL INSTRUMENT RHYTHM Loves the cymbal things in life Barry CORAL PURPLE NOT CARL OCEAN FISH I bereef it's getting a little too warm... Aria RED PANDA ANIMAL SMOL If I'm not smiling, I'm sleeping Daniel PLANE WHITE PAPER FLIGHT Always moving forward, never looking back Johanna GARDEN PURPLE EGGPLANT VEGETABLE EXTRA LIFE She's more of an awwwbergine Stanley RED MAPLE LEAF CANADA He's proud to leaf in such a cool countreh Captain CAPYBARA BROWN CRANKY HERO RODENT ANIMAL He has a Major attitude problem Luna BLUE MOON CELESTIAL STELLAR It's just a phase Cal SKULL WHITE DIA DE LOS MUERTOS BONE Rose from his grave just for you. Dwayne ROCK LOBSTER RED CRUSTACEAN Pass the tanning butter! Hannah RED HELICOPTER TRANSPORTATION AIR Fuel her up or she'll get hangar pains Pat YELLOW BUTTER DAIRY FOOD Melts in your hand, and also in your mouth Izzy KONGCAT BROWN CURLY EARS I gotta be honest, I'm stumped Timmy CLOCK RED ALARM MUSTACHE He's got hands, but no arms! Bub AXOLOTL PURPLE ADORBS AQUATIC This IS my final form Beau PURPLE GRAPES NINE FRUIT Always a bunch of fun, never wines! Miguelito BROWN LUTE MUSICAL INSTRUMENT We riffed on a lute of jokes but none of them struck a chord = 2018 = Chili BLUE COOLDOG ANIMAL RADIAL A true blue friend Dave BROWN TURKEY FOOD ROCKSTAR The gobblin' king Wyatt ORANGE CONE SAFETY MAVERICK It's about the cones Biff RED BOXING GLOVE PUNCHY FIGHTER His favorite part of this joke is the punch line Brad PANTS ORANGE FANCY COOL Borne to run fast and fancy Rick CINNAMON ROLL BROWN DESSERT SWEET Never gonna bun around and dessert you Emily SKATE ICE GREEN WINTER Turn down for lutz Andrea BLUE BOOTBIRB MINABIRD ANIMAL BIRD Her diet is solely of misua, not worms Talya GREEN FRUIT POINTY SMELLY This fruit will steal your heart... and sense of smell Harris MONKEY NINJAKIWI PURPLE ANIMAL POPS OUTTA NOWHERE Buzz BROWN COFFEE BEVERAGE ENERGY The best part of waking up is Jimp eyes on a cup Pebbles BROWN ROCK CORGI LIL ALCHEMIST Created when you combine Earth & Cuteness Armand SILVER HAMMER TOOL HANDY STEEL He clawed his way up and can handle a maul Zuko SUGAR PURPLE SWEET SPOON Loves Meshuggah and cubism Kat GRAY WOLF ANIMAL FOREST Please don't harp on about how this isn't actually a cat Julian HAT WHITE COOKING You'll roux the day you roast him Doris FLOWER PURPLE PRETTY TULIPS PLANT I've got a fever, and the only prescription is two lips Ruthie YELLOW KONGDOG BANDANA JUDGY This is my caring face <3 Alfred MEDAL GOLD SHINY AWARD He has a noble aurum about him Sir Hiss SNAKE GREEN KONGSNAKE BOOP CUDDLY He's really tied to that hat, but he's knot gonna bite Baron STRAWBERRY RED FANCY FRUIT PLANT Doesn't like to run, but he likes to dip and shake Heidi PINK DOLL STACKED TOY She's just so full of herself Pterry BLUE DINOSAUR PTERODACTYL EXTINCT Ptheir spelling is pterrible, but pthey ptry so hard Wanda and Ken TOAST TOASTER BLUE BROWN FOOD CARBS BREAD A little burnt out. Not sour, though, no matter how you slice it Untitled NOTEBOOK YELLOW OFFICE CURLS Please note: The spiral curls are a perm Zoroa BLUE BIRD ANIMAL VULTURE Carrion my wayward son Merle MERLION GREEN OCEAN MYTHICAL SINGAPORE Part of roar world Amber ORANGE HONEY SWEET FOOD It's an honor for you to mead me Bud RED SLED WOOD WINTER The Citizen Kane of Kongpanions Jasper KONGDOG BROWN ANIMAL SENIOR EARS FANCY Three snaggly teeth, two big ears, and one big stink Bert BLUE SUNDAE FOOD SWEET DESSERT Everything churned out better than expected Tilly BLUE BALLOON SQUEAKY AIR TOY Not a fan of pop culture Laurel GOLD TROPHY WINNINGEST VICTORY He is the champion, my friends Lily GREEN LILYPAD EXTRA LIFE PLANT FLOWER Always makes a good impression with Claude Plume PURPLE QUILL WRITING FEATHER Always brings a pen to a sword fight Cole YELLOW CAULIFLOWER VEGETABLE VEGAN FOOD Cruciferous and splendiferous Dusty CHINCHILLA BLUE SLEEPY ANIMAL EXTRA LIFE FLYINGCAT He puts the chill in chincilla Sir Oliver GREEN SLIPPER OLD COMFORTABLE Defends against stubbed toes and cold floors Nick RED PHOENIX BIRD FIRE MYTHICAL EXTRA LIFE RUUDILUCA A leader, not a follower, he always objects to orders Threelium BALLOONS THREE MEOWNOMNOM RED GREEN BLUE Taking their friendship to new heights! Annie ACORN BROWN NUT SEED Are you oaky? Redd BLACK WHITE NEWSPAPER INFORMATION MEDIA The bane of spiders big and small Nori WHITE ONIGIRI JAPAN FOOD A real oni when she's hangiri Kartemis PURPLE KARTRIDGE LAUNCH DAY GAMES FUN It's Kartridge! Check it out at www.kartridge.com Clawdia ORANGE CRAB CLAWS ANIMAL AQUATIC She can be snippy, but doesn't want to be a hermit Pele BROWN VOLCANO EYJAFJALLAJÖKULL HOT Just can't contain herself! Takeshi RED GREEN YELLOW PEPPERS VEGETABLE FOOD SPICY They've been known to give mixed signals Malcolm THUNDERCLOUD PURPLE WEATHER LIGHTNING RAIN For those about to shock, we salute you Kaitlin OTTER BROWN ANIMAL AQUATIC MAMMAL Always on the ball, occasionally off-topic * '''Week: '''Dec 3 - 9, 2018 Baird TAPIR MAMMAL SPACE HORSE ANIMAL BLUE He nose how to protect you from bad dreams * '''Week: '''Dec 10 - 16, 2018 Jason BLUE WATER GRAVITY CONCERNED Bourne to chase waterfalls * '''Week: '''Dec 17 - 23, 2018 Gnomo GNOME GREEN SHORTSTACK DAVID Baby, don't hurt me! * '''Week:' Dec 24 - 30, 2018 Skip GREEN DUMPSTER FIRE 2018 HOT MESS HAPPY NEW YEAR Literally a dumpster fire * Week: Dec 31 - Jan 6, 2018 = 2019 = Carlos RED GRILL HOT SMOOTH APPLIANCE Man, it's a hot one * '''Week: '''Jan 7 - 13, 2019 Francis and Alicia KEYS GOLD SILVER METAL TOOLS LOCK This anthem is fiiiiiiiiiire * '''Week: '''Jan 14 - 20, 2019 Pinto PINATA HORSE COLORFUL CANDY PARTY Full of great surprises, like candy or Greek soldiers * '''Week: '''Jan 21 - 27 Category:Achievements